Una amistad algo confusa
by HermionePotter90
Summary: Despues de unos mundiales una amistad nunca volvera a ser la misma ... HHr Y se que el capitulo ocho Pero esque estoy hasta arriba de examenes :/ intentare actuaLizar cuanto antes pero dudo que sea antes de la semana que viene! Editare esta parte porquqe
1. Capitulo 1

**Aclaración:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo les uso para entretenerme y probar.

**Una amistad algo confusa**

**Capitulo 1**

La estación de King Cross estaba repleta de gente, todos corrían de un lado para otro con sus maletas o se subían a los trenes que estaban estacionados. Se oía la voz de una mujer por la megafonía, decía:

_Pasajeros del tren 324 con destino a Oxford, el tren partirá en 15 minutos._

Entre toda la multitud destacaba un pequeño grupo de gente con carritos, en los que había baúles y en tres de ellos tambien había jaulas con lechuzas, que ululaban llamando la atención de la gente que se giraba para ver lo que pasaba. La mayoría de los integrantes del grupo eran pelirrojos. Una mujer bajita y regordeta empezó a hablar.

-¡Venga pasad! ¡Harry y Ron! ¡Pasad primero!

Dos muchachos, de unos 16 años, echaron a correr hacia el muro que separaba los andenes nueve y diez, justo cuando parecía que iban a chocarse contra el muro le traspasaron. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo muy alborotado de un color negro azabache, con unas gafas de montura redonda, debajo de las cuales brillaban unos bonitos ojos verde esmeralda, era alto y delgado. En cambio el otro era pelirrojo, tenia el pelo algo largo, con muchas pecas en la cara y unos preciosos ojos azules, era de la misma estatura que el moreno pero estaba menos delgado.

Se encontraban en una estación muy parecida, salvo que en el letrero se podía leer:

_Anden 9__3/4_

Y el tren estacionado era color granate y parecía una locomotora antigua, en vez de ser como los trenes de alta velocidad y en un lateral de este ponía:

_Expreso de Hogwarts_

Tras ellos cruzaron un par de chicas, una castaña y la otra pelirroja. La castaña tenía los ojos color miel y llevaba unos vaqueros muy claros y una camiseta beige que hacía juego con sus converse y el pelo castaño suelto con unos rizos perfectos que caían sobre los hombros, en cambio la pelirroja llevaba una falda por encima de las rodillas de color lila muy clarito y una camiseta de tirantes rosa, con unas sandalias blancas y su largo pelo liso iba recogido en dos coletas bajas.

-¡Vamos a buscar compartimento!-dijo la pelirroja acercándose al chico moreno-¿Vienes Harry?-dijo con un tono dulce y empalagoso acercándose a este.

-Hay que esperar a Luna, ¿no es así Hermione?-la castaña asintió.

-Pues que se queden Ron y Hermione-sonrió acercándose más.

-No, ve tu con Ron yo espero a Luna con Hermione-dijo algo seco y separándose de esta bruscamente.

-¡Vamos Ginny!-Ron había empezado a ir hacia el tren.

-Esta bien…-Ginny siguió a su hermano cabizbaja.

Harry al parecer estaba algo molesto, se apoyó en su carrito con cara de malas pulgas.

-Esto…Harry…-dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry algo preocupada.

-Uhm…-este levanto la cabeza y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ginny y tu no estabais juntos?

-Tú lo has dicho, estábamos en pasado-contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Creí que era tu mejor amiga-se mordió el labio inferior, señal de que estabas preocupada.

-Lo dejamos hace poco…tras los Mundiales de Quidditch…

-¿Por qué?

-Me engaño…vamos que me puso los cuernos…

-¿Con quien?-dijo algo enfadada.

-Con Krum…-la miro fijamente esperando su reacción.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamo sorprendida.

-Sabia que no te tenia que decir nada…seguro que aun sientes algo por el…si es que soy un insensible y un idio…-antes de acabar la frase Hermione le corto.

-¡Harry James Potter!-este se sobresalto al oír su nombre completo-No te atrevas a decir que eres un idiota, aquí la única idiota es Ginny por hacerte eso, y yo no siento ni e sentido ni sentiré nada por Vicktor Krum. ¿Entendido?-Harry asintió-¡Y ahora hazme el favor de contarme todo lo sucedido!-dijo con su mejor tono de mandona.

-Pues todo comenzó cuando estábamos…

**OoOoOoO Flash Back oOoOoOoO**

**Final de los Mundiales de Quidditch, Bulgaria vs Luxemburgo.**

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio, los dos buscadores habían acelerado e iban en picado hacía el suelo persiguiendo un pequeño brillo dorado, producído por una pequeña bola dorada con alas. Tras unos segundos el estadio irrumpió en gritos de júbilo, sobre los gritos se oía la voz del comentarista que decía:

-Trescientos noventa a diez para Bulgaria, la estrella búlgara Vicktor Krum acaba de capturar la Snitch dorada. El partido se da por finalizado y Bulgaria gana, por cuarta vez consecutiva, los Mundiales de Quidditch.

La gente empezaba a abandonar el estadio cuando una voz con acento búlgaro se oyó por todo el estadio.

-Vicktor Krum firmara autógrafos en 5 minutos en el palco presidencial.

Ginny esbozó una gran sonrisa al oír esas palabras, junto a ella se encontraban, el señor Weasly, su padre, que era bajito, algo calvo y delgado, también estaban Ron, Harry y dos chicos idénticos pelirrojos y de la misma estatura que Harry y Ron.

-¡Voy a por un autógrafo!-se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla-¡Te traeré uno! ¡En cuarto de hora estaré en la tienda!

Todos salieron del estadio y se dirigieron a su tienda.

**Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde…**

Harry se levanto del sillón, y se dirigió a la puerta de la tienda.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ron.

-A buscar a Ginny, tenia que haber llegado hace media hora…-dicho esto salió de la tienda.

Echó a andar hacia el estadio algo preocupado.

_-"Seguro que esta bien, todo lo hace sin consultar…solo se preocupa por ella…seguro que se a encontrado con Luna o algún chico y habrá ido a dar una vuelta…si en realidad no se que hago aun con ella…si no la quiero y apostaría mi vida a que solo estas conmigo por la fama de mi nombre"_

Según llegaba no había casi gente, solo las personas encargadas de la seguridad y el mantenimiento. Subió hacia el palco presidencial y le extraño no oír las risitas y los chillidos de las tontas de sus admiradoras. Llegó hasta el palco presidencial y al no ver a nadie se dispuso a irse cuando escucho unos ruidos que provenían del interior. Pego la oreja y le pareció escuchar una voz conocida por lo que miro por el hueco de la cerradura, al mirar le dio un vuelco al corazón, ya que no la amaba pero si la tenía cariño ya que llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y ella solía ser cariñosa, no le contaba todo y no conseguía consolarlo como lo hacía Hermione pero le tenía afecto. Abrió la puerta del palco, allí estaba Ginny sin camiseta tumbada en una especie de sofá y encima suyo estaba Vicktor Krum, al que ella le estaba quitando su camiseta en ese momento.

-Entonces era verdad…lo único que buscas es más popularidad, no solo eran rumores…-se dispuso a salir.

-¡Harry!-exclamo Ginny intentando levantarse.

Ginny consiguió levantarse pero era demasiado tarde Harry había salido de allí dando un portazo.

**OoOoOoO**** Fin de el Flash back oOoOoOoO**

-¡Oh, Harry! De verdad que lo siento…-dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry.

-Tranquila _Hermi_…-se aparto un poco sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad estas bien?- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Si!

-¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

-No dejándome a solas con Ginny

-Vale, voy a ser tu sombra, pero… ¿Por que no quieres estar a solas con ella?

-Por que se pone muy pesada y temo qu…

Antes de poder acabar de hablar se vieron interrumpidos, una chica rubia había llegado.

-¡Hola!-sonrió-¿Interrumpo algo?

-¡Hola Luna!-dijo Hermione separándose de Harry y abrazando a la chica rubia-No interrumpes nada, tranquila-sonrió separándose.

-¡Hola!-Harry se acerco y le dio dos besos a la chica-¡Será mejor que entremos!

Desde la ventana del vagón una pelirroja había visto, pero no oído todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Ahora me cambias por un ratón de biblioteca?-masculló entre dientes.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Hola! Este es mi primer Fic de Harry Potter espero que no este muy maL ) **

**Es un HHr por que aunque yo era muy feliz con el final de la saga aLguien me enpezó a pasar fics de esta pareja y aqui estoy con un Fic de Harry y Hermione xD**

**Bueno al ser mi primer fiC no lo continuare hasta que reciba algun review, solo con un review que diga que esta bien la continuare, ya tengo la continuaciOn pensada!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Un beso HermionePotter90**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Una amistad algo confusa**

**Capitulo 2**

El vagón estaba lleno de alumnos cargados con sus baúles buscando un compartimento, Hermione, Harry y Luna subieron al tren y empezaron a caminar por el vagón buscando a los dos pelirrojos en cada uno de los compartimentos por los que pasaban. Cuando estaban llegando al final del vagón empezaron a oír las voces de sus dos amigos, para no variar, estaban discutiendo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-se oía la voz de Ron

-¿Decir qué?-contestaba su hermana intentando de sonar lo más tranquila-Ronald tu alucinas…

-¡Ginny, te e oído perfectamente! ¡No se por que la insultas sin tener un motivo aparente!

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamo Ginny sorprendida girando para ver a su hermano a la cara-¡Claro que tengo un motivo!

-¡Pues yo no le encuentro!

-¡No lo ves! ¡Ni siquiera sabe que lo he dejado con el y ya esta abrazándole y diciéndole cosas al oído! ¡Intenta robármele!

-¡No es tuyo!-grito Ron exasperado.

-¡Claro que es mío! ¡Harry es mío y siempre lo será!

En ese preciso instante Luna se quedo de piedra, Harry empezó a andar hacia el compartimento pero Hermione se llevo las manos a la cara y empezó a correr hacia los vestuarios. Harry la oyó llorar y salió corriendo tras ella.

En tanto Luna entro en el compartimento y metió todos los baúles mediante magia.

-¿Y Harry?-pregunto Ginny nada más que entro Luna.

-Se fue

-¿Donde?

-Escuchamos vuestra pequeña discusión-Ginny se quedo boquiabierta y se llevo las manos a la boca-y Hermione se fue llorando hacia lo aseos y Harry decidió ir tras ella.

-Ves hermanita…no es tuyo. ¡Pero tampoco de Hermione!-corrigió al ver la expresión de su hermana.

**Mientras tanto en los aseos del tren…**

**En el aseo de chicas, Hermione estaba encerrada en uno de los baños.**

-¡Toc, Toc!-Harry estaba llamando a la puerta-¡Hermione ábreme! ¡Toc, Toc!

-No…Harry…no quiero…causarte…problemas…con Ginny...-decía la castaña entre sollozos-Ya…has oído…lo que...piensa…

-¡Vamos Hermione! Sabes perfectamente que me da igual-Harry apunto al pomo de la puerta con la varita-¡Alohomora!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el peliazabache entro en el baño, cerro la puerta tras de si.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿No sabes lo que significa intimidad?-dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo

-Por que no quiero que llores por una bobada-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-No es una bobada-la castaña aparto la mirada

Harry la cogió dulcemente de la barbilla y haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

-Se que es una estupidez pero me sentó mal que dijera eso…y no quiero que tu pienses eso…sabes que lo hice solo para consolarte…debes estar fatal desde aquello…

Dicho eso la castaña intento irse del baño cuando Harry la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-No me importa lo que Ginny piense-le susurro al oído haciendo que la ojiambar se estremeciera- y no estoy mal…

-Harry no mientas…-dijo girándose para verle a los ojos, sin soltarse del abrazo- debes estar mal, no es bonito ver como tu novia te la pega con otro ¿O si?

-No es bonito…pero ahora estoy bien-esbozó una sonrisa-Yo no amaba ni ame a Ginny…solo la tenia aprecio…eso es todo…

-Harry…

-No digas nada…-dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

La respiración de ella estaba entrecortada, estar tan cerca de el la ponía muy nerviosa, aparto su vista de los preciosos orbes esmeralda que la hacían suspirar, si les seguía mirando no iba a ser capaz de mantener la cordura.

Harry la acercó mas hacía si, solo les separaban un par de centímetros, y hundió su cara en el cuello de la castaña como tantas veces había hecho.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Hermione tras unos minutos de silencio.

Harry levanto la cabeza y miro aquellos preciosos ojos ámbar, se acerco cada vez más hasta posar sus labios en los de ella. Hermione se sorprendió, pero al notar esos labios que desde hacía tiempo quería probar correspondió al beso, Harry empezó a jugar con su lengua y ella coloco sus brazos entorno a su cuello comenzando a jugar con aquel cabello azabache que tanto la gustaba. Tras unos escasos segundos la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe haciendo separarse de golpe a la pareja y mostrando una preciosa cara con una expresión entre enojo y sorpresa. La pelirroja salió disparada del baño tras presenciar esa escena mientras en su mente solo rondaba un pensamiento:

"¿Nunca me has amado?...pues conseguiré enamorarte…Y tu devora libros más te vale estar preparada no pienso dejar que te acerques a Harry…"

Y en sus labios tenía dibujada una malvada sonrisa.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews me habéis animado a continuar! **

**Este capitulo no es muy bueno que digamos pero bueno…prometo que el siguiente será mejor ya que tengo una brillante idea en mente.**

**Quejas, halagos, criticas, consejos…en el GO de abajo!**

**Por favor espero vuestros reviews! Un fiC con ****reviews**** es un fiC ****feeLiz**

**Nos leemos!**

**Un beso HermionePotter90**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Nota aclaratoria. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, no les voy a usar con animo de lucro solamente para quedarme conforme ya que Harry y Hermione deben estar juntos =P **

**______________________________**

**Una amistad algo confusa**

**Capitulo 3**

Hermione se quedo paralizada mirando a Harry para ver la reacción de este, esperando para verle salir corriendo tras Ginny.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Porqué iba a reaccionar así?"-Le decía una voz en su interior.

"Por que la quiere"-Le respondía la misma voz, una conciencia engañosa se podría decir…Hermione no sabia que hacer, que decir, que pensar no sabia tan siquiera si podía respirar. Sus miradas se conectaron durante unos segundos, que al moreno le pareciera eternos.

-¿Por qué no vas tras ella?-pregunto Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?-pareció haber escuchado a su conciencia ya que le hizo la misma pregunta, ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar…Pero su conciencia contesto antes.

-Por que la quieres…-contestó bajando la cabeza

La acarició dulcemente la mejilla y la agarro del mentón haciendo que le mirase con delicadeza.

-Mira creo que estas entendiendo mal todo…-sonrió-Yo no amo a Ginny y nunca la ame, tampoco la quiero-aclaró al ver que iba a replicar-Era un simple…atracción física y ami lo que me molesto fue que…que me traicionara así…relámete para mi es una hermana, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que si…pero esto no puede volver a ocurrir…estábamos mal y nos dejamos llevar.

-Claro-ambos sonrieron, sin saber por que tristes… ¿Por haber dicho que no iba a volver a ocurrir? ¿Por haber sido tan estupidos de dejarse llevar? ¿O simplemente por ser más estupidos aún por separarse?

Harry bajo la mano de su mentón y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Abrázame-le susurro al oído-Harry abrázame y no me sueltes…Por favor solo durante cinco minutos pero abrázame…

Aumento la fuerza del abrazo como si de ello dependiese su vida, después de todo Hermione siempre había estado a su lado durante los últimos 6 años si así podía compensar el tener que soportar a una Ginny histérica y enfadada con ella simplemente por apoyarle lo haría, ahora y siempre después de todo era Hermione, su Hermione aunque no se quisiera dar cuenta aun de lo que corazón le dictaba…

Tras varios minutos de silenció se separaron y se quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos, después de todo solo con ello podían saber todos y cada uno de los pensamientos del otro.

-Volvamos al compartimento…-la tomo de la mano y salieron del baño.

**Mientras tanto en el compartimento…**

Una pelirroja entro furiosa. Ron la miró preocupado y al ver que esta empezaba a dar vueltas por el compartimento, decidió hablar-Cálmate…y dinos que sucede…

-¿QUÉ ME SUCEDE? ¿QUIERES SABER LO QUE ME SUCEDE?

-Si-contestó algo dudoso, no estaba seguro de que fuese la mejor respuesta ya que una Ginny furiosa no era nada bueno, realmente no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo…auque pensándolo mejor a Malfoy si se lo desearía (N/a lo tenía que poner jajaja xD)

-¡LES SEGUÍ, LES SGUÍ HASTA EL BAÑO!

-¿Qué hiciste que?-pregunto Luna indignada, que hasta ahora parecía que no se encontraba en el compartimento ya que se encontraba sentada enfrascada en leer una revista.

-¿ESTAS SORDA? ¡LES SEGUÍ! Y NO SE COMO PUDO…DE VERDAD QUE NO LO ENTIENDO…ESQUE CON ESA…PUAJ ¡POR DIOS!

-¿Quieres calmarte y dejar de chillar? ¡A lo mejor así logramos entenderte!

-Esta bien…-se sentó y respiro un par de veces-¡Cuando llegué oí como Harry consolaba a esa hipócrita! Aunque como siempre no es de extrañar…entonces deje de oírles i decidí abrir la puerta para ver que sucedía dentro…y … ¡ESQUE NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!-empezó a dar vueltas por el compartimento de nuevo-¿NO ENTIENDE QUE ES MIO?

-¡Ginebra Weasly! ¡Y por favor cálmate y dinos que viste y lo que es tuyo!

Se volvió a sentar más relajada-¡Vi a Harry y Hermione besándose! ¿Pero que ha visto en ella? Todo el día metida en la biblioteca con esa ropa y esos pelos...además de que Harry ¡ES MIO!

-Harry no es tuyo…pero tampoco de Hermione tu le engañaste y ahora es libre…

Antes de que Ginny pudiese reclamar la puerta del compartimento se abrió dejando paso a Hermione y detrás suyo entro Harry, el cual le apretó la mano y luego la soltó…no quería que volviese a sufrir por algo en lo que no estaba involucrada. Estos se sentaron donde siempre junto a la ventana uno frente al otro. Ginny se acerco peligrosamente a Hermione.

-¡Y tu!-dijo apuntándola con el dedo-¡Más te vale alejarte de Harry! ¿me has oído?

-¿Y por que se iba a alejar de mi exactamente?

-¡Por que estas conmigo cariño!-se dio la vuelta quedando frente al moreno y esbozo su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Yo no estoy contigo! ¡Y en el baño no ha pasado nada que sea de tu incumbencia!

-¡Ah! ¡Y ahora me dirás que ese era un beso de amigos!

-No, pero los tuyos con Krum tampoco parecían muy de amigos que digamos.

Dicho esto la pelirroja se quedo blanca como la cera. Y se fue hacia la puerta dando grandes zancadas, colocó una mano en la manecilla y antes de irse se dio la vuelta.

-¡Antes eras mío y como que me llamo Ginebra Weasly volverás a serlo!

Hermione miró al moreno buscando sus ojos, solo quería saber si todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Se quedaron durante unos minutos mirándose hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

-No te preocupes…no dejare que se te acerque…

-Mi hermana a veces da verdadero miedo…cuando se pone así es mejor dejarla…ojala se encuentre con Malfoy por el camino…

-No me da miedo…pero no me quedo tranquila…

-Pero yo no pienso dejar que sufras por algo en lo que no estas involucrada…a si que estate tranquila.

**Continuara…**

Pues nada después de bastante tiempo actualizo pero eS que me daba pereza ponerme =D tengO pensado hacer una sustituciÓn aL epíLogo y un snfiC en mente … la verdad es que pasando el capitulo escuchando música me ha venido una buena idea. Parece que el fiC a pesar de no estar muy alla le a guStadoo a bastante gente, y me gustaria tener vuestra opinión sobre mi fiiC =)

**¡Los reviews son el oxigenO deL escritOr de fiCs!**

**Solo darle aL gO de abajo i liStoo,, nO quiero morir xD**

by: HermionePotter90


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Ginny salió hecha una furia del compartimento, hecho a andar por el pasillo sin saber por donde iba.

-Será posible…que se habrá creído esa asquerosa…si no sabe más que de libros…no sabe ni peinarse…si solo es una desgraciada sabelotodo…un raton de biblioteca…-iba murmurando enojada cuando de repente choco con alguien-¡Serás imbécil! ¡Mira por donde vas!

-Típico tuyo Weasly…no saber ni andar…-reprocho con desprecio una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-¡Ya decía yo que alguien tan patoso y mal educado no podía ser una persona! ¡Por que mira tu que me acabo de chocar con un sucio y despreciable huron!-le espetó levantándose enfadada-A si que si eres tan amable… ¡Vete a tomar por saco Malfoy!

-Trata con respeto a tus superiores pelirroja…

-A mis superiores les trato con respeto…-le miro entrecerrando los ojos-¡Pero aquí solo veo un burdo intento de mortifago!

-Que graciosa Weasly…se ve que el humor viene de familia…pero yo que tu no me haría sacar la var…

-¿La varita?-Ginny soltó una carcajada y se acerco desafiante-¿Que pasa?¿Que como hoy no están tus gorilas para defenderte no sabes que hacer?

-¡No me hace falta nadie para defenderme zanahoria! Soy muy bueno con la varita-se acerco intentando intimidarla-Y en muchas otras cosas…

-Si y que mas…bueno solo eres bueno en una cosa-se acerco otro paso-¡en hacer la pelota!

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Ginebra…y se que lo estas deseando-se acerco otro paso haciendo que sus caras se quedasen a apenas cinco centímetros de distancia.

-¿Yo desear algo tuyo? Ni en tus mejores sueños…

Malfoy coloco una de sus manos en su cintura haciéndola estremecerse.

-No tienes que desear nada mío…solo a mi…y no lo niegues…

-Los hombres sois todos unos cerdos…-dijo acercándose más hasta quedar completamente pegados.

-¿Qué te ha hecho el cara rajada?-pregunto burlón.

-¡Te lo voy a decir muy claro! ¡V-e-t-e a l-a m-i-e-r-d-a!-dijo alejándose de golpe de el.

-¿Por quién te ha rechazado? ¿Granger?

-¡Mejor que te calles! ¡Y no te me acerques jamás!-dicho esto siguió su camino dándole un empujón a Malfoy al pasar por su lado. Fue caminando por el vagón hasta que llego frente una puerta, en el compartimento había un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw riendo, abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Chang! ¡Sal un momento! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

-No…si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ahora…

-Vale, nos vemos en los jardines nada más llegar a Hogwarts… ¡Antes de la cena!

-¿Y porqué iba a hacer eso?

-Tengo información sobre alguien que te conviene, yo que tu lo haría. Pero todo esta en tu mano…-dicho esto cerró la puerta de golpe y salió de allí.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El tren paró en la estación de Hogsmeade, ya empezaba a anochecer, el barullo del tren retumbaba por todos los sitios. Harry y Ron bajaban casi corriendo gracias a los empujones que daban los alumnos, cuando consiguieron salir de la masa de gente se quedaron esperando a que bajaran las chicas para coger un carruaje. No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que las chicas bajaron de seguida.

-¡Hola!-saludo una alegre Luna

-¡Buenas!-dijo Hermione entre risas.

-¡Hola chicas!-contestaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-¿Vamos cariño?-le pregunto Luna a Ron cogiéndole del brazo.

-¿Cariño?-preguntaron Harry y Hermione sonriendo.

-Esto…no…pero…es que…-dijo Ron que estaba más rojo que su pelo.

-Creo que nos debéis una pequeña explicación-replicó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues…mirad…el…la…cosa…el…caso…es…que…yo….bueno…Luna…y…

-¡Ron y yo salimos juntos!-soltó Luna a bocajarro sin reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando?-preguntó Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Hace…una…una…semana-contestó Ron.

-¿Y nos lo ibais a contar cuando?

-Pues en el tren pero como vino mi hermana hecha una furia por lo del baño…esperad un momento… ¿Qué pasó en el baño?

-¡No cambies de tema Ronald!-le reprendió Hermione-¡Pero démonos prisa que los carruajes se van a ir sin nosotros!

Los cuatro salieron dirección a los carruajes y tras cinco minutos haciendo cola se montaron en uno.

-¡A ver! ¡Explicádnoslo!-exigió la ojiambar.

-Pues…Luna, como sabéis vive a unos dos kilómetros de casa y su padre se tubo que ir durante casi todo el verano a hacer una expedición…y como mi hermana y ella son muy amigas se quedo en mi casa…la mayoría del tiempo estaba con Ginny pero empezamos a salir a pasear por el bosque y cosas así…

-Y poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos más-continuó Luna-y descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común y yo personalmente me di cuenta de lo buen chico que es y de cuanto se le puede querer…

-No exageres cielo…que yo me dí cuenta de lo sexy que es llevar la varita tras la oreja y de lo que me gusta ese tono azul tan soñador en tus ojos…

-¡Oh Ronald!-Luna se acerco y le besó con una dulzura infinita.

-Hacen una linda pareja-dijo Hermione cuando se separaron-¿A que si Harry?

-¡Si! ¡Y tardaron mucho en darse cuenta!

-¡Esperad! ¿Cómo que tardamos?

-Pues Harry y yo llevamos mucho tiempo diciendo que deberíais estar juntos.

-¿Porqué no lo dijisteis?

-¡Ronald! ¡Nos teníamos que dar cuenta nosotros!

-¿Y bueno en el tren que sucedió?

-Bueno…pues realmente no…no…no paso nada…a ver…Herms estaba mal…y yo también…la fui a consolar…y una cosa llevó a la otra…y bueno no fue más que eso un lapsus…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que era mentira? ¿Por qué sabía que eso había sido algo más que un lapsus? ¿Porqué algo le decía que ese beso le había revuelto muchas más cosas que todos los momentos con Ginny o con Cho juntos? ¿Por qué una sola palabra cono lapsus era tan difícil de pronunciar?

-¡Pero si tu no estabas mal por lo de Ginny!

-¡A ver! ¡Qué no estuviese enamorado no significa que no me sintiera engañado!

-¡Pero no se justifica! ¡Porque la has consolado mil veces y nun…!

-¡Ron, ya basta! ¡Harry tiene razón fue un error y se acabó no hay vuelta de hoja!

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ahora qué era eso? ¿Qué era ese dolor al pronunciar unas simples palabras? ¿Por qué no eran tan simples? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan traidora y mentirosa al decirlas?

Tras varios minutos de viaje y reflexión el tren paró frente al castillo.

-¡Harry! ¡Llegamos!-la dulce voz de la ojimiel le sacó de sus pensamientos-¡La parejita se a adelantado! ¡Dicen que así les daba tiempo a estar un rato juntos!

-Tortolitos…-rió Harry levantándose y bajándose del carruaje tras Hermione.

Empezaron a andar pero una vez dados dos pasos Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione no le seguía y se paro en seco girando sobre sus talones.

-Herms… ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó cogiendola del mentón y haciendo que le mirase ya que tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-Pues…tengo un mal presentimiento…Ginny…no creo que pare hasta conseguirte…

-Sabes que estoy contigo… ¡Y eso significa que no te va a pasar nada! ¿Entendido?

Hermione le miro a los ojos y ámbar y esmeralda conectaron de nuevo como si no hubiese nadie a parte de ellos. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban a menos de dos centímetros de distancia y con los labios entra abiertos, apunto de besarse hasta que Seamus se acerco y le dio un golpe a Harry.

-¡Venga! ¡Qué van a cerrar las puertas!

Harry se giró y le lanzó una mirada que hubiera matado a cualquiera haciendo que Seamus se fuese de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Vamos que al final nos cierran…-susurro Hermione, ya que a la distancia que estaban no era necesario elevar más la voz.

Harry le agarró la mano y fueron caminando hacia el castillo.

"Racional y tranquila…esa eres tu"-le decía una vocecilla en su cabeza.

"Pero me descontrolo"

"¿Y crees que el no? ¿Crees que el no sentía nada?"

"¡No! El solo extraña a Ginny"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza evadiendo los pensamientos y siguieron su camino.

**Continuara…**

**Pues tras dos siglos completos me digno a actualizar! xD Bueno que a ver si actualizo más pronto. Esque es lo que peor llevo, lo de pasar el fic al ordenador =S bueno pues nada que a ver si dejáis reviews! Que solo se tarda 5 segundos en poner: Me gusto o Lo odie xDD**

**Nos leemos!**

**HermionePotter90**


	5. Capitulo 5

Aclaración: Estos personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y no hago anda con fines de lucro bla bla bla…

**Capitulo: 5**

El comedor estaba lleno de gente, todos los alumnos estaban en sus mesas hablando de sus vacaciones, se oían voces por todos los lados desde cuchicheos sobre los cotilleos hasta gritos de júbilo por hazañas realizadas en verano. En la mesa de Gryffindor el trío de oro estaba hablando con sus compañeros, bueno mejor dicho dos de ellos ya que cierto pelirrojo no le quitaba el ojo a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Y lo hiciste tu solo?-pregunto Neville como llevaba haciendo desde que habían derrotado a Voldemort.

-¡Te lo hemos explicado cien mil veces Neville!-esta vez fue Hermione la que le contesto, ya exasperada-¡Harry mató a Voldemort yo lo vi todo y te puedo asegurar que no fue pura suerte como este pesado te lleva respondiendo todo el verano! ¡Y obvio que lo hizo solo! ¡Solo te digo que fue impresionante y que incluso estuvo poseído por Voldemort durante un buen rato a si que deja de preguntar eso ya!-explicó muy despacio y haciendo gestos como quien le explica a un niño que dos por dos son cuatro. [Na.: Se supone que ellos están en séptimo y Voldemort fue derrotado cuando estaban en sexto.]

-Fue pura suerte…-masculló Harry

La castaña se giro y entrecerró los ojos.

-Pe-sa-do … no fue suerte yo lo vi y fue impresionante nada de suerte ni parecidos lo hiciste solo y sin ayuda porque con quince años eras mejor que el mago tenebroso mas poderoso que pudo existir … ¿lo entiendes?-y dicho eso esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Si comandante!-contesto el moreno imitando el saludo militar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mira que eres estúpido-Hermione le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro y como todos los demás hecho a reír.

Entonces Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta y el comedor entero enmudeció para mirar al director ya que la selección estaba apunto de empezar.

Mientras tanto al lado del lago había dos chicas que hablaban en cuchicheos.

-Hay que hacerlo… es la única manera de que tengamos el camino libre…-dijo la pelirroja.

-Pero Ginny nosotras somos dos una se va a quedar sin Harry que aunque lo consigamos no le podemos partir en dos.

-¡Cho! ¿No lo entiendes? Da igual porque seria una "oponente" digna a mi no me importaría que Harry estuviese contigo… al menos tendría sentido.

-Hay te doy la razón no me entra en la cabeza como puede fijarse en esa cosa…

-Con esos pelos…

-Esos dientes de conejo que tiene… aunque ahora les tiene arreglados…

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Si odia el Quidditch! Y se la pasa metida en la biblioteca con los libros

-¿De verdad que se estaban besando? ¿Segura de que no lo viste mal?

-¡Pero si se le iba a comer! Si no llego a entrar no se que hubiera pasado… Harry lo esta pasando muy mal tras nuestra ruptura… esta hecho polvo y esa asquerosa lo esta aprovechando y le utiliza.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?

-¡Pues separarles!

-¡Pero si parece que están pegados con cola! ¡No ves al uno sin el otro!

-Pues hay que hacer que Harry vea lo horrible y despiadada que es esa ratón de biblioteca.

-Sacar todos los trapos sucios de Hermione…-Cho sonrió maliciosamente-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Ginny sonrió también.

-Rita Sketeer-dijeron al unísono

Tras la selección con los nuevos alumnos en sus respectivas mesas la comida apareció en los platos y todo el mundo empezó a comer cuando de repente las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso a dos chicas, una pelirroja y la otra morena que se fueron a sentar rápidamente a sus sitios.

-¿Donde estabas?-preguntó el pelirrojo tras ver sentarse a su hermana.

-¡A ti que mas te da! ¿Harry, amor, te han nombrado ya capitán?

-No ha dado el discurso aun, y te he dicho mil veces que no me llames ni amor ni cariño ni parecidos.

-Pero si antes te encantaba… vamos cariño se razonable si estas sufriendo por mi. Y me haces sentir que estoy sola cuando se que…

-Si te sientes sola te vas con Krum y le llamas cariño, corazón, amor, cielo o lo que te apetezca pero a mi me dejas en paz.

-Krum y yo solo somos buenos amigos…

-Pues lo del camerino no son cosas que se hagan…

-Harry no merece la pena y lo sabes, no seas como ella no armes un numerito para que todos se enteren…-le susurro Herms al oído y le copio de la mano bajo la mesa.

-Tienes razón no vale la pena…-contesto el moreno bajando la mirada y empezando a comer con la mano libre-Gracias Herms-sonrió y le dio un suave apretón en la mano.

Ginny estaba que bufaba y los demás a sus asuntos sin percatarse de la pequeña discusión, el único que había visto lo ocurrido había sido Ron, que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando empezó a comer. Tras media hora Dumbledore se levanto del asiento y la comida desapareció de los platos.

-Bienvenidos a los nuevos alumnos y bienvenidos de nuevos los antiguos alumnos. No hay nada que no sepáis a parte de la lista de los capitanes, prefectos y demás pero eso dejémoslo para el fina. Como muchos sabéis, aunque no lo respetéis, el bosque prohibido esta prohibido. Tenemos nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque no tan nuevo ya que había impartido clase en este colegio con anterioridad, recibamos al Profesor Lupin que se une de nuevo a nuestro grupo de docentes.-El sonido de los aplausos resonó en todo el comedor hasta que Dumbledore alzó las manos y el silencio volvió a reinar en el comedor.-Y sin más preámbulos presentare la lista que por motivos de la organización y ya que nuevas épocas requieren nuevas medidas no se a entregado en verano como solía ser.

Dumbledore empezó a leer la lista haciendo paradas para dejar paso a los aplausos y los gritos y silbidos de júbilo:

**Gryffindor**

Capitán del equipo de Quidditch ~ Ron Weasley

Prefectos ~ Ginny Weasley y Lavender Brown

**Ravenclaw**

Capitana del equipo de Quidditch ~ Cho Chang

Prefectos ~ Luna Lovegood y Padma Patil

**Hufflepuff**

Capitana del equipo de Quidditch ~ Heidi MacAboy

Prefectos ~ Hannah Abott y Ernie Macmillan

**Slythering**

Capitán del equipo de Quidditch ~ Draco Malfoy

Prefectos ~ Pansy Parkison y Theodore Nott

-Y por ultimo los premios anuales, como ya he dicho son nuevos tiempos, nueva época mejor dicho por lo que hay costumbres que debemos cambiar para mejorar, por lo que este año habrá dos premios anuales que son Harry Potter y Hermione Granger…

Tras la salva de aplausos que hubo al pronunciar en nombre de los premios anuales y acabar el discurso Harry y Hermione esperaban a Dumbledore delante de un cuadro en el que había dos gemelas rubias dormidas.

-Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry

-Me vas a gastar el nombre Herms…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero es que aun no me lo creo! ¡Somos premios anuales! Tu era de esperar… pero ¿yo?

-Lo que es raro es que me nombrasen a mi tu eres la mejor bruja del siglo que halla pisado Hogwarts a si que no te extrañes tanto.

Hermione como siempre que decía eso de la mejor bruja iba a protestar pero entonces apareció Dumbledore.

-Bueno esta es vuestra torre, tengo algo de prisa por lo que os dejo que la descubráis solos, la contraseña es Píldoras supercalifragilisticoespiralidosas.-Dicho eso despareció de allí.

Cuando se giraron para mirar el cuadro descubrieron que este ya estaba abierto por lo que entraron a la pequeña torre, esta parecía una replica de la sala común de Gryffindor solo que mucho más pequeña y acogedora. Solo había una escalera por lo que subieron para descubrir solo dos puertas en cada una colgaba un letrero con sus nombres. Por dentro eran pequeñas, frente a la puerta había una cama con dosel, al igual que las de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, había una pequeña mesita a cada lado de la cama en una de ellas había una lamparita de noche, un armario al lado de la puerta y una cómoda en la pared de la derecha junto a una gran ventana que tenia una poyata con almohadas perfecta para leer. Las dos eran prácticamente iguales exceptuando que en la de Hermione también había un tocador por lo que la habitación era algo más grande. En ellas había dos puertas, a parte de la puerta por la que habían entrado. La primera daba a un pequeño baño particular con una ducha un lavabo un espejo y un mueble para las toallas. La segunda puerta daba a un gran baño muy parecido al de los prefectos, las dos puertas comunicaban al mismo sitio por lo que estaban en dicho baño cuando vieron una nota en la cual había escrito con esmerada y pulcra letra tres líneas…

Ser premios anuales os trae nuevas ventajas pero también nuevos inconvenientes por lo que McGonagall os explicara todo lo que tenéis que hacer mañana después de las clases.

Harry y Hermione se miraron con una amplia sonrisa.

-Harry, esto es genial

-Será mejor que Ron no lo sepa… si no estará aquí todo el día…

-Entonces será nuestro pequeño secreto. Y yo me voy a dormir que estoy rendida.

-Creo que va a ser lo mejor. Buenas noches.

Y dicho eso cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto. Era la una de la madrugada y Hermione no podía dormir, cada vez que se dormía una pesadilla la despertaba, necesitaba a Harry, necesitaba no estar sola por lo que se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Camino el pequeño espacio que separaba las habitaciones y llamo a la puerta, la abrió un poco y metió la cabeza.

-¿Harry? ¿Estas dormido?

El moreno se levanto sobresaltado y dio la luz, se puso las gafas.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por qué me despier…?-empezó a reclamar pero al ver el rostro de su amiga surcado en lagrimas no pudo más que abrir los ojos como platos y calló abruptamente, tras unos segundo es silencio hablo de nuevo-¿Herms? ¿Qué sucede?

-N-no p-ued-do dormir… pesadillas…-bajo la cabeza avergonzada ya que parecía una niña pequeña.

-Herms ven aquí…-dijo haciéndose a un lado de la cama. Hermione esbozo una triste sonrisa y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta, podía parecer extraño a ojos ajenos pero habían dormido tantas veces juntos en el sofá de la sala común que casi parecía rutina, lo único que cambiaba era la cama pero realmente ¿que importaba que fuese un sofá o una cama? Lo único que necesitaba eran los brazos de su amigo abrazándola y dándole cariño para que esas fatídicas pesadillas desaparecieran de su mente.

-Gracias…-susurró acurrucada contra Harry y rodeada por sus brazos.

-No seas boba… no hay que darlas… ¿Con que soñabas Herms?

-Mañana por la mañana te lo cuento…

-Esta bien…-le dio un beso en la frente y apagó la luz. A los pocos minutos cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo. Sin pesadillas y sin nada mas que sueños preciosos llenos de color ya que de nuevo estaban en su pequeño paraíso personal aunque no quisieran admitirlo su corazón latía con mucha mas fuerza cada vez que dormían así o simplemente cada vez que sus pieles se tocaban.

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola a todos! Pues tras mucho tiempo actualizo de nuevo aunque no halla recibido casi reviews y por eso me e demorado tanto en actualizar, tenia pensado empezar una nueva historia aunque continuaría con esta obvio pero no estoy muy segura. A si que nada dejad muchos reviews. ¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Aclaración: **Estos personajes son todos de una rubia británica forrada de pasta, yo ni soy rubia ni británica y mucho menos rica solo hago esto porque me decepciono el final del libro y prefiero cambiar la historia.

**Capitulo 5**

Hacia rato que había amanecido, Hermione se acababa de despertar. Abrió los ojos relajada sin recordar nada de la noche anterior. Se iba a levantar cuando se dio cuenta de que su almohada subía y bajaba acompasadamente, intento incorporarse pero notó que tenía unos brazos rodeándole la espalda y abrazándola con fuerza. Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a su cabeza.

-Buenos días…-una voz ronca se escucho en la habitación.

-Hola-susurro Hermione

-¿Que tal has dormido?

-Hacia mucho que no dormía tan bien

-¿Con que soñabas anoche?

-Con lo de siempre…

Tras la guerra y la derrota de Voldemort el padre de Hermione había muerto de un paro cardiaco, si a eso le sumas la presión de todo lo que ocurrió en la guerra Hermione tenia más pesadillas que Harry, ya que se culpaba de la muerte de su padre porque los médicos desciña que el paro cardiaco había surgido del estrés, y ella se decía que era estrés porque sabía que estaba en la guerra y no podía hacer nada.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa-dicho esto Harry le dio un beso en la sien y la libero de su abrazo.-Habrá que bajar a desayunar.

-Cierto.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron a arreglar, a los quince minutos bajaron a su sala común para dirigirse al comedor. Se sentaron como siempre frente a Ron uno junto al otro.

-¡Hola!

-Buenos días, amigo.

-¡Hola chicos!

-¿Qué tal?-pregunto la castaña.

-Bien, ¿y vosotros?

-Bien.

-Muy bien-contestó Harry.

-¿Qué toca ahora?

-DCAO

-Perfecto-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Empezaron a desayunar y unos cinco minutos después apareció Ginny con una sonrisa demasiado falsa en el rostro.

-Hola corazón-dijo sentándose frente a Harry.

El solo rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

-¿Ya no me saludas? ¿Tanto te ha pegado la rata de biblioteca que ni saludas a tu novia?

Harry dejo la cuchara en la mesa y miro a Ginny.-Primero, como vuelvas a llamar a Herms rata de biblioteca o algo similar no respondo de mis actos. Tercero, no te saludo porque te dije que no me llamases ni corazón ni amor ni cielo ni nada solo Harry si te da la gana. Y por ultimo tú no eres mi novia. ¿Comprendido?

-Bueno cariño tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, no tienes que fingir más que aún no me perdonas.

-A ver si lo entiendes Ginny, es muy simple. Tú y yo estábamos juntos, ¿no?

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero hubo un problema, tú traicionaste mi confianza y te tiraste a Krum.-vio que iba a replicar y se le adelanto-Con eso me hiciste darme cuenta de una cosa, ¿sabes de qué?-Ginny se limito a negar-No te amo, nunca te ame y nunca te amare.

-Eso habrá que verlo Potter, cuando te des cuenta de lo que realmente es tu amiguita la rata de biblioteca.

-Harry…

-No Herms, debí de habérselo dicho hace mucho-se estaban mirando a los ojos por lo que sabían lo que el otro pensaba.-Vamos a clase que se nos hace tarde.

La semana paso más o menos sin incidentes, excepto por las frecuentes reuniones de Cho y Ginny. Harry y Hermione estaban sentados bajo el árbol junto al lago.

-Creo que a lo mejor todo se solucionaría si volvieses con ella

-No voy a estar con alguien a quien no quiero

-Pero…

-Pero nada, además tú eres mucho más importante para mí que ella.

A Herms se le acelero el pulso y le brillaron los ojos.

"Deja de imaginar cosas."

"Pero lo esta insinuando"

"Solo te quiere decir que…"

-Eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes.-la voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos completando la frase de su conciencia.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Están enamorados.

Ron y Luna se encontraban abrazados a las puertas del castillo, sentados en las escaleras. Desde allí observaban a Harry y Hermione reírse y hablar.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijeron!?

-Ni ellos mismos lo saben

-¡Como no lo van a saber!

-No quieren darse cuenta, son demasiado testarudos.

-Harían muy linda pareja…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny andaba dando vueltas por el castillo frenética cuando chocó con alguien.

-Ni andar sabes Weasley, siempre chocando con la gente-una voz que arrastraba las palabras sonó en el corredor.

-Lo que pasa es que no suelo mirar si hay hurones por los pasillos.

-Muy graciosa zanahoria.

-¿Me dejas pasar Malfoy?

Se habían puesto depie y Malfoy le tapaba el pasillo a Ginny para no dejarla pasar.

-Depende…-había empezado a andar y estaba acorralando a Ginny contra una pared-¿Sabes que en el fondo estas muy buena? Tal vez podría hacer una excepción…

-Das asco Malfoy…

-Vamos si sabes que te gusto… admítelo-la pelirroja estaba contra la pared y Malfoy tenía las manos colocadas una a cada lado apoyadas en la pared creando una cárcel con su cuerpo. Se había agachado para estar a la altura de su oído y lo último lo había dicho en un susurro.

-En tus sueños, intento de mortífago.

-Y en todos los tuyos también preciosa.

Y dicho eso salió de allí sin decir más, Ginny salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y fue a buscar a Cho. Quizá estar con Malfoy hasta que recuperase a Harry no era tan sumamente malo…

Había encontrado a Cho y estaban en los jardines.

-¿Entonces eso haremos?

-Harry odia ese tipo de cosas.

-Está bien-dijo la asiática con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-¿Encontraste información?

-Si. Como sabes mi madre trabaja en el ministerio y encontró muchas cosas interesantes…-dijo pasándole a Ginny una carpeta amarilla con papeles.

-¡Esto es una mina de oro! ¡Todo el colegio debe saber esto!

-Pero…

-Sin peros. Si no haber hecho el pacto. El plan hay que ponerle en marcha.

-Esta bien, pongamos el maldito plan en marcha.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente Ginny bajo a desayunar y nada más sentarse en la mesa empezó a hablar con Lavender y Pavarati.

-¿Sabéis qué?

-Sabemos todo…

-Pero esto seguro que no, Hermione me dijo que estaba saliendo con Harry…

**Continuara…**


	7. Capitulo 7

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Parvati y Lavender al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que escucháis, me lo dijo Hermione ayer…

-¡Esto es un bombazo!

-¡No, no, no! No se lo podéis contar a nadie, al menos que…

-¿Al menos que…?

-¡Bah, nada, nada! Olvidarlo

-¡No! Dínoslo

-No creo que seáis capaces…

-¡Somos capaces de todo!

-Pero esto es demasiado difícil…

-Dínoslo y ya veremos

-¡Vale, no podéis cambiar nada! Tenéis que repetir lo que yo he dicho tal y como lo he dicho, como si Hermione os lo hubiese dicho y decirle a la gente que también lo haga así…

-¿Como si Hermione se lo hubiese dicho a todo el mundo?-pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

-Sabía que no podríais…-dijo la pelirroja levantándose.

-¡No, no! ¡Lo haremos, cuenta con ello!

Ginny se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro que podía congelar a cualquiera, salió del comedor en dirección a los jardines, tenía que hablar con Cho urgentemente. Llego a los jardines y vio a la oriental apoyada en el árbol, se acercó.

-Primera fase en marcha.

-¿Empezamos con la segunda?

-Exacto.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la pelirroja-Pero tenemos que esperar a que Harry se entere de todo.

La morena asintió.- ¿Cuál era exactamente la segunda fase?

-¡Dios! ¡No te lo voy a repetir más veces! Muy simple, tengo que coquetear con Harry haciendo que ella nos escuche, para que lo malinterprete. Luego soltaremos el segundo rumor…

-¿El de… cual rumor?

-¡Joder, Cho! ¡Céntrate! Tu madre encontró en los archivos que era un poco… inadaptada social, verdad?

-Si.

-Pues esparciremos lo de que la llamaban chico en el colegio o delgaducha y todo eso.

-¡Seguro que a Harry le empieza a tener asco! ¡Ya lo entiendo!

-Te ha costado, eh?

-Bueno vamos dentro que quiero ver la reacción de Harry.

-Vale…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry y Hermione bajaron al comedor, juntos como siempre y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. De repente aparecieron Lavender y Parvati y se sentaron frente a ellos.

-¡Felicidades chicos!

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry confuso.

-Hermione ya nos ha contado…

-¿El que os he contado?

-Pues que estáis juntos, boba.

Hermione se atraganto con el zumo y tosió con fuerza.

-¿Qué?-pregunto aun con tos.

-Pues eso, nos lo dijiste ayer. ¿No te acuerdas?

-Es que es un poco difícil que me acuerde de algo que no he…

-Vamos Hermione, sabes que lo dijiste. ¡No te hagas la dura!

-Pero es que yo…

-No me esperaba esto de ti, Hermione.-murmuró Harry tan bajo que solo la castaña lo escucho, hacía mucho que no la llamaba Hermione y menos con ese tono. El moreno se levanto de su asiento y salió por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Hermione se quedo sorprendida con los ojos aguados y miró a las chicas.

-Haceros un favor a vosotras mismas y dejad de inventar cosas así…-Hermione salió tras Harry, corriendo. Salió por la puerta que daba al lago y bajó las escaleras muy rápido. Vio a Harry sentado junto a su árbol favorito, se fue acercando hasta que vio una chica pelirroja sentada junto a el y se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar.

-Ginny, déjame en paz.

-Harry, sabes que me lo puedes contar no voy a decir nada y además necesitas hablar… se te ve en la cara que estas mal… me atrevería… me atrevería a decir que tienes peor cara que cuando… cuando me pillaste con…

-Con Krum...

-Eso… cuando me pillaste no tenías esa cara… ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Hermione… ella… ha ido diciendo por ahí que estábamos saliendo… y realmente no se porque lo ha hecho…

-Yo creo que si estuviera en su lugar… se porque lo ha hecho…-dijo Ginny frotándole el brazo a Harry con afecto.

-¿Por qué lo habrías hecho?

-Es simple. Harry, hace poco ella me contó muchas cosas sobre su infancia…

Hermione estaba anonadada, las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin cesar pero se mordía el labio inferior para no hacer ningún ruido. Ella nunca había dicho nada y nunca le había contado de su infancia a nadie, ¡NADIE!

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Hermione siempre fue una inadaptada social, se la pasaba estudiando y nunca salía. No tenia amigos ni amigas ni nada parecido, todos los de su curso se reían de ella. Era muy delgaducha y llevaba ropas muy anchas, su madre le había hecho cortarse el pelo muy corto y todos pero todos sus compañeros la llamaban chico y la hacían la vida imposible, nunca tubo amigos hasta venir aquí de verdad tenía que ser repulsiva cuando estaba en el colegio su primer novio fue Krum, de verdad debía de dar asco.

-¿Ella te contó todo eso? ¿Por qué nunca me había contado nada?

-Y no te lo e contado todo, fíjate que si me daba asco a mi ¿que pasaría si te lo hubiese contado todo a ti?

-Principalmente la habría apoyado y no andaría por ahí contándole a todo el mundo que da asco, ¡porque no creo que ella pueda dar asco por muy corto que lleve el pelo y aunque lleve la ropa que quiera! A si que es mejor que…

El discurso de Harry quedo ahogado por un sollozo que había sonado a sus espaldas, Hermione no había podido contenerse tras escuchar su historia y realmente Ginny tenía razón eso no había sido todo. Por mucho que Harry estuviese diciendo que ella no podía dar asco no se lo creía, ella se había encontrado repulsiva hasta hacia nada, salió corriendo dirección al castillo con las lagrimas circulado por su rostro y sin retener los sollozos. Harry se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo tras ella. Corrió tan rápido como podía hasta que llegó al cuadro de su pequeña sala común, entro y se quitó la capa de un tirón y sin dejar de llorar subió a su habitación, no llegó a la cama. Se apoyó en la pared de al lado de la puerta y fue resbalando hasta sentarse en el suelo. Se abrazó las rodillas apretando las piernas contra su pecho escondiendo su cara entre las rodillas sin poder parar de llorar. No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que la puerta se abriera con cuidado, no levanto la cabeza sabía de sobra quién era.

-Déjame sola…

-Herms…

-No tienes que fingir que lo que te dijo Ginny no importa, no tienes porque creerme cuando te digo que no fui yo la que contó esa blasfemia, ¡no tienes que creerme cuando te digo que eres demasiado valioso para mí como para perderte por semejante tontería! Ginny tenía razón, Harry. Nunca en mi vida tuve amigos.-Hermione levanto el rostro, tenía tal gesto de inexpresividad que Harry se quedó sorprendido sobretodo al ver toda esa tristeza y rabia en sus ojos.

-No tengo que fingir nada Herms, lo que dijo Ginny si importa. Pero no de la manera en que tú crees-estaba agachado, a la altura de Herms.-Importa porque tu me lo tenias que haber contado, importa porque se lo que has tenido que sufrir, importa porque te quiero, te quiero y no quiero perderte. Porque no se porque fui tan necio de creer uno de los rumores de esas dos cotillas. Sabes que te creo, que me importas y que no finjo pero no lo quieres ver porque… ¿porque no lo quieres ver, Herms?

-Yo… yo quiero creerte. Pero me parece que si te creo vas a llegar y me vas a decir que era mentira, me vas a mirar con burla y asco. Me vas a decir que como he podido creerte que era mentira que no valgo nada y soy solamente una asquerosa que parezco un chico pero intento ser una chica…

-¿Alguna vez te dijeron eso?

-Si solo hubiese sido una vez no me estaría pasando esto…

Harry se puso de rodillas y abrazó a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, ella escondió el rostro en su cuello y correspondió al abrazo y siguió llorando, tenía que desahogarse y nunca había tenido un hombro sobre el que llorar, sus padres la decían que exageraba y que sus compañeros solo estarían bromeando y que pronto todo pasaría. Lo había necesitado tanto que cuando vio la posibilidad de perderlo por una mentira o simplemente por saber la verdad la había dolido como nunca dolió, incluso todo lo que le había pasado la dolió menos que aquello. Cuando consiguió serenarse se dio cuenta de que estaban en la cama, Harry estaba recostado contra el respaldo y ella sentada sobre su regazo. Le miró a los ojos y el le limpio las lagrimas con sus manos acariciándole el rostro.

-¿Entonces no me odias?-se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

-Si, te odio. Herms, no sabes cuanto te odio.-la castaña le miro a los ojos y reprimió las lagrimas, si eso era verdad no iba a derrumbarse frente a el.- Y puedo recordar exactamente cuando empecé a odiarte desde que maté a Voldemort y vi que eras la primera en llegar a mi para abrazarme en ese momento empecé a odiarte. Sbes? Ya no aguanto tenerte cerca, es superior a mí. Ni siquiera puedo mirar a esos ojos tuyos de color ámbar y mucho menos puedo respirar tu mismo aire. Te odio solo saber que existes y que estas conmigo siempre ya hace que te odie. Te odio por como me miras, porque veo un brillo especial en tus ojos cuando sonríes, te odio por como me hablas, me das aminos, te odio por entenderme, te odio por como te preocupas. Te odio por todo, por tu rostro, tu voz, tu sonrisa. Me duele escucharte reír. Me duele sentir que te acuerdas de mi y que te importo. Te odio porque te has metido en mi mundo y soy incapaz de sacarte, porque antes podía vivir sin nadie y ahora solo te necesito a ti. Porque ahora necesito verte, porque necesito saber donde estas en cada momento. Te odio porque desearía que no hubieses ido a mi compartimento buscando al sapo de Neville, pero a la vez porque aun así agradezco haberte salvado del troll, porque necesito seguir conociéndote, porque te odio por que me sentí mal al saber que le habías contado todo eso a Ginny y no a mí. Te odio porque cuando lloro es solo por ti, porque tu eres la que consigo reír, porque sin ti no sentiría. Te odio porque simplemente estas aquí conmigo, porque parece que soy todo para ti aunque se que no me ves como yo quiero que me veas, te odio porque solo me ves como tu amigo, te odio porque no sabes lo que siento y no quieres saberlo. Por eso te odio, porque tu misma me has asegurado que no me odias como yo lo hago y es lo qué mas duele. Porque, Herms, te odio porque me he dado cuenta de que te amo…

Hermione le miro sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos, esbozó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa y le miró a los ojos.

-Harry, me malinterpretaste. En todo este tiempo he intentado decirte cuanto te odio, porque cuando corrí a abrazarte la primera lo hice porque me di cuenta de que te odiaba, cuando Voldemort estuvo a punto de matarte supe que te odiaba, que hacía tiempo que te odiaba pero no quería verlo. Y ahora se que no me odias tanto como dices porque se que yo te odio mas de lo que tu podrías imaginar. Harry te amo más que a nada en el mundo…

Harry la miró a los ojos y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la castaña, se acerco lentamente hasta casi rozar sus labios.

-Herms pensé que eras la bruja más inteligente pero ya vi que me equivocaba…-susurro contra sus labios.

-¿Porque?-casi suspiro la ojiambar.

-Porque si te odio tanto como digo, porque tú me quieres más que a nada en el mundo…

-Te amo, no solo te quiero-le interrumpió con una sonrisa.

-Porque tú me amas más que a nada en el mundo pero yo a ti te amo más que a nada en el universo, porque si tu estas no necesito luna que me alumbre, porque si tu me odias no necesito una estrella polar que me guíe. Porque ahora mismo no creo en Dios ni en Marte, ni Venus ni nada parecido ahora mismo solo creo en ti… solo creo en que me amas tanto como dices…

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando Hermione se había acercado a el hasta capturar sus labios y fundirse en un dulce y tímido beso. Sintió que todo dejaba de importar, que le daba igual quien hubiese fundado ese rumor, que todo lo demás estaba bien aunque no supiera como Ginny sabía todo lo que había sufrido en su infancia, porque lo que Harry había dicho era suficiente para que su mundo se congelase creando una burbuja a su alrededor. Harry no sabía nada sobre que Hermione nunca le había contado nada a Ginny, no sabía que hora era, no sabía donde estaban, solo sabía que estaba con Herms probando los labios más dulces que nunca pensó encontrar, sabía que le había dicho toda la verdad y que con oír lo que ella le había dicho todo estaba bien y nada podría salir mal porque el amor puede con todo, ¿no? Ni siquiera sabía como de una amistad algo confusa como la suya podía haber resultado un amor tan puro, bueno su amistad no había estado tan confundida hasta que el se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba y de que ella era lo único que le había conseguido mantener en pie durante todo este tiempo.

Se separaron para coger aire y se miraron a los ojos, nada podía salir mal mientras se odiaran tanto…


	8. Chapter 8

Sonrieron por inercia al conectar sus miradas. Y sin mediar palabras se abrazaron, hacia tanto tiempo que su corazón les pedía eso a gritos que no tenían palabras para describirlo aunque entre ellos nunca hicieron falta las palabras. Harry se separó un poco para mirar a Herms a los ojos. Y sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco y la volvió a besar, lenta y dulcemente, quería saborear sus labios y sentir todas las emociones que eso le producía sin prisas. Estuvieron un rato besándose separándose cada rato para tomar aire hasta que Harry empezó a besar su mandíbula trazando un camino hacia su cuello.

-Harry…-le llamó Herms intentando apartarle-Harry… tenemos que irnos… a… a clase…

-¿Porque?-cuestiono entre beso y beso.

-Somos… somos… premios anuales… hay que dar ejemplo…

El moreno no parecía escuchar y la mente de Hermione estaba empezando a desconectarse, hasta que de repente Harry se colocó en pie y tendió una mano para ayudar a una más que sorprendida Hermione a levantarse.

-¿Señorita Granger, a que espera? ¡Tenemos que dar ejemplo!

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y le tiró la almohada de la cama a la cabeza. Entre risas se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que sintió una mano en la cintura reteniéndola, miro hacia un lado y vio que Harry la estaba abrazando, sonrió y bajaron de allí hablando sobre las clases de ese día.

**OoOoOoOoO**


	9. Chapter 9

_Algo que todos sabeis es que esto pertenece a una rubia britanica que puede nada entre los millones que tiene y yo lo escribo solamente porque no me gusta el final del libro y porque Harry y Hermione tienen que estar juntos. _

**Vale me merezco tomatazos y hasta sandiazos por haceros esperar tanto pero las culpas para mis neuronas que no querian trabajar en este fic y a la señorita Inspiración que había desaparecido, intentare actuaizar más pronto y un capitulo más largo pero por ahora solo puedo traeros esto u.u Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Cuando empiezas a asfixiarte cuando alguien te esta besando pero aun así lo primero que piensas es: "_Prefiero morirme por falta de aire que separarme de él" _No es que tengas ataques suicidas, es que estas enamorada que para el caso puede ser lo mismo; porque el amor es algo que necesita, que te parece la única solución a tus problemas, algo que cuando ya ha pasado te hace arrepentirte pero aun así se diferencian en una única cosa: El amor es lo que mueve el mundo y la muerte la que lo destruye.

Hermione se separó poco a poco de Harry, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verle con los ojos cerrados, aun perdido en ese beso ya acabado. De repente el moreno abrió los ojos como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que por mucho que le guste soñar despierto los ojos son una parte fundamental del cuerpo, siempre que estén abiertos, y que sin ellos le iba a ser difícil lograr su propósito. Se separo de ella.

-Por ti todo lo que deba o no deba de hacer deja de importar, porque todo lo que debo hacer es estar contigo…

La ojiambar se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan sumamente perfecto? Se sentó en la repisa de la ventana en cuanto Harry salió de la habitación y se paró a observar el basto cielo que se extendía ante ella. Empezó a reflexionar…

Cuando amas a alguien deberías poder dar tu vida por esa persona, amarías todos y cada uno de sus errores y sus defectos, si algo le duele tú deberías sentir ese dolor mucho peor que si fuese a ti a quien le duele, el: ¿Qué dirán? Quedaría por fin olvidado porque la única opinión que te importa sería la suya … pero a veces puedes preguntarte ¿Yo tengo suficiente valor para hacer eso?

"Soy Gryffindor, tengo valor suficiente"-esa fue la respuesta de la castaña y en ese mismo momento se pregunto algo más-"¿Pero el lo será?"

La puerta se abrió de repente interrumpiendo sus elucubraciones y dejando pasó a Harry cargado con una bandeja.

-¡He aquí la comida prometida!-dijo con una entonación propia de las películas de caballeros haciendo que Hermione soltase una carcajada.

El moreno se sentó a su lado y empezaron a comer mientras los miles de centenares de estrellas les observaban desde los más altos y oscuros confines del cielo. Hablaron de todo pero a la vez de nada durante toda la cena y en ese mismo momento estaban tumbados en la cama, abrazándose y sin decir nada, solo disfrutando de estar cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Qué te paso?

-No estropees el momento…

-Es que me tienes en vilo, me preocupa que pudo sucederte para que estuvieses así…

-No deb-

-¿Qué te he dicho?

-No te preocupes en serio…

-Si no es tanto ¿Porque no me lo cuentas?-ella se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, ¿Qué debería responder?


End file.
